disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madoa
Madoa is a female hyena that appears in The Lion Guard. She is the sister of Jasiri. She makes her debut in "Lions of the Outlands" and is a resident of the Outlands. Background Personailty Madoa is a rather observant and skeptical hyena who is hesitant to believe that lions and hyenas can be friends. She is grateful in admitting when she is wrong, and shows enjoyment in seeing her sister happy. She is also seen as a very affectionate, caring, and nurturing hyena, often placing the needs of the younger hyenas above her own. Role in the Series ''Lions of the Outlands'' Madoa is first seen playing with Tunu and Wema, until she is interrupted by Jasiri and Kion. She is happy to see her sister, and expresses shock at Kion's presence, realizing that her sister had been telling the truth. Jasiri introduces Kion to her, and whilst slightly nervous, she responds back positively. Kion eventually notices Tunu and Wema, and attempts to gently coax them out. Madoa reveals that all they have ever known are bad lions, hence the apprehension. She then explains the need for their watering hole to be returned for their sake. After Kion defeats Zira, and returns the watering hole back to Jasiri's Clan, Madoa admits that she had her doubts, but adds that she is glad that Jasiri has him as her friend. The youngsters approach again and at first seem to be okay with Kion's presence. Kion tries once again to kindly reach out to them, believing them to be unafraid of him now. However, they run away again, causing Madoa to laugh Jasiri tells Kion to take it as a compliment, because he really is fierce after all. Rescue in the Outlands After Janja's Clan traps Jasiri, Wema and Tunu. Madoa goes to the Pride Lands to get help from the Lion Guard. The Hyena Resistance Jasiri explains to her clan that Scar has returned. Jasiri comes up with an idea to stop him. They set up a hyena resistance to fight against him. Shupavu tells Scar what has been going on and Scar comes up with a plan to stop the hyena resistance. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to get rid of Scar's Army. Battle for the Pride Lands Madoa helps in on the last fight with Scar's Army. Return to the Pride Lands Madoa, Cheezi and Chungu welcome Jasiri and Janja back home. Kion asks what happened to Zira. Madoa explains that Zira's Pride went into the Pride Lands and they didn't see what happened because they were hiding. Mzingo's Parliament are happy to see Jasiri back home. The vultures agree to help fight against Zira. Anga soon spots a strange lion with dark fur on Pride Rock. Jasiri says that it's Kovu Zira's son. Fuli thinks that they might be too late. Soon Vitani comes with her "lion guard" and start a fight with them. Kiara stops the fight and Kovu announces that Zira has completed her journey through the Circle of Life. Kiara tells Kion to come to Pride Rock with her and they'll explain. Kion thanks Jasiri and the Outlanders for their help. Relationships Family Jasiri Madoa is Jasiri’s sister who loves her deeply and worries when she is in danger, as seen when Janja and his clan. She was surprised to see that her sister had truly befriended a lion but appears to trust her sister's judgment, despite having her own reservations. Friends Kion At first Madoa didn't believe that Jasiri was friends with a lion. Kion helped save their watering hole in "Lions of the Outlands." They worked together in "The Hyena Resistance" and "Battle for the Pride Lands." Bunga, Fuli, Beshte And Ono Madoa becomes good friends with all of the members of the Lion Guard. After they saved her watering hole. In "Rescue in the Outlands" Madoa goes to get the Lion Guard after Janja traps Jasiri. Tunu and Wema Madoa is good friends with Tunu and Wema. She cares deeply about them and loves to play with them. Janja's Clan Madoa used to be enemies with Janja's Clan. However they reformed and she became good friends with them. Acquaintances Thurston In "Rescue in the Outlands" Thruston came along with the Lion Guard to keep the flies away. Anga Anga and Madoa are on good terms. Azaad Azaad and Madoa are on good terms. Mzingo Madoa and Mzingo are on good terms. Enemies Scar Madoa hates Scar and was scared when Kion said that he was back. She became part of the hyena resistance and helped fight his army. Zira Madoa hates Zira since she and her family stole their Watering Hole. Kiburi's Float Madoa hates Kiburi's Float since they're on Scar's side. Reirei's Pack Madoa hates Reirei's Pack since they're on Scar's Side. Trivia * She is the only confirmed member of Jasiri's family to appear in The Lion Guard. * It is unknown if she and Jasiri are related to Tunu and Wema. Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Siblings Category:Hyenas Category:African characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters